This Heart
by xNeko-Rinax
Summary: SHE was a girl, HE was a boy, but he was gay. SHE devastated thought she could never go out again, until this boy came up, will the new one, be THE one, or just another fake?


"You don't understand how I feel! You never did!" I rushed out the door, as my boyfriend stood there, being caught red-handed by me, cheating with another _boy. _That's right, he's homosexual. Gay.

Let me explain the whole thing _all over again. _Plus, to make a long story short (just for you), I'll tell you the main parts so you can get back to me freaking out about my boyfriend being _homo. _

Courtney's my name. Age 14, DOB: Dec 22, Blond hair, Blue Eyes, a freak at school, no life, pretty (according to friends) and a girl (well, obviously).

The _ex-_boyfriend's name is Mike Futchanaldo. Age 18, Brown hair, and blue eyes. _Everyone _says we make a good couple since we started going out in middle school when I met him. It's now high school and I'm not really sure he's interested in me anymore. I mean, he became _gay/homo, _so _duh _he's not interested in me. We had a really fun and romantic relationship, even though we had not arrived to _that _step yet, we still loved each other lots. Until, one day. I started having my suspicions when he was not returning my calls, avoiding me at school, and visited me _once _a _week. _I did what any normal girl would have done. I spied.  
>And guess where that leaded to? Right here right now, being recorded at Heartbreak-I-am-in-a-total-emo-mood studio.<p>

Let's go back to me, freaking.

I ran down the streets of Brooklyn hoping I could find my way back to my house and crashed into someone instead.

I removed my hands and looked up, totally distracted from what I saw. _Whoa, _I thought, _he is waaay hotter than Mike. _My hands were on the chest of and middle-aged young man with a blond jock haircut and green eyes.

I wiped away my tears and steadied myself, removing my hands from his chest.

"Sorry." I said meekly. I ran towards my house, with my chest pounding, and blushing as red as a strawberry tomato.

"Wait!" He yelled after me. "You left your-!"

I never heard the last word because I reached my house crashed into the door, unlocking and slamming the door as quick as possible. I would _never _let anyone see my crying and I just got owned by a hot dude. _Way to go, Courtney. _I thought to myself. _A real hooker. _

I brushed the remaining tears from my cheeks and tossed the keys on our family's brown coffee table.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled down the hallway. Instead, the reply came from the kitchen that was next to the living room which was next to the hallway. "I'm in here honey!"

Mom didn't know about me and Mike breaking up so, I guess this would be the best time telling her. Wait, I just broke up with him. Wait, did I? No, all I did was run the street and crash into a hot dude. _Shit, _he was about to say something. No, he already said it. Oh, damn! I left something!

"Mom, I need to pick something up!" I got my keys again from the coffee table and once again ran into the street. The man was now gone.

_Aw crap! _I scanned the streets hoping to find him and there was no sign of any human form or life besides of a cat sitting in the middle of the sidewalk taking a nap. It's spring in Brooklyn. Time for breaking up, cramming, and cats sleeping in the middle of the street. Whatever.

I headed back inside the house and rushed upstairs into my bedroom. I dragged my feet up the stairs in spite of running back and forth. I opened the door to my bedroom, and an elite view of my mountain of homework came into my eyes. _Oh...shit. _I thought.

It was 5:00Pm already. I eat at 6:00, shower at 6:30, sleep and 10:00. I quickly arranged a schedule inside my mind and started to head over to my desk and got my Geometry homework. I hurried and finished it, and started on another when I'm done.

I woke up at 9:00AM. I looked at the clock. _Saturday, _it read. They were like flowers, making everything better. Last night, I couldn't sleep last night because I kept having nightmares about Mike and the hot guy.


End file.
